


Особенный

by Oxyz



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M, soulmate!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6378199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxyz/pseuds/Oxyz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>soulmate!AU, в котором Энакин, соулмейт Кайло, умер задолго до его рождения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Особенный

Бен – особенный ребёнок. Он слышит это ото всех и очень гордится. До тех пор, пока не подрастает достаточно, чтобы узнать, что на самом деле скрывается за этой фразой.

– Я уже видел такое, – негромко говорит дядя Люк, сжимая его запястье и со вздохом проводя большим пальцем по обвивающему руку шраму ближе к сгибу локтя.

Отец мрачно молчит, а мама обнимает сильнее, чем нужно.

Бен – особенный ребёнок. Дитя, обречённое на вечное одиночество.

Он узнаёт об этом в пятнадцать, когда дядя приходит к мысли, что его неведение – это большее зло.

Бену рассказывают об Энакине. О том, что у него тоже был такой шрам.

Энакина Скайуокера давно нет в живых.

С тех пор Бен живёт с этим знанием и проклинает Силу за то, как она распорядилась его судьбой. Обрекла на бесконечное, ничем не излечимое одиночество, на боль, с которой невозможно примириться. И в какой-то момент он приходит к простой мысли: если он никогда не встретит человека, с которым связан, необходимо имитировать его присутствие. Энакин всегда будет жить в нём, Бен – его наследие, продолжение, всё, что осталось.

Бен решает воплотить то, к чему так стремился Энакин, легендарный Дарт Вейдер.

Он по-прежнему проклинает Силу, но теперь он готов идти с ней на компромиссы.

– Покажи мне, – шепчет он, дни напролёт усмиряя своё сознание медитацией, – я хочу знать.

И Сила показывает ему: картины прошлого, выбранные пути, принятые решения. Для Бена всё это видится разумным и правильным, ведь иначе и быть не может. Ему кажется, что, обратившись к Силе и увидев прошлое собственными глазами, он нашёл все ответы. Он не допускает мысли, что поступает неправильно.

Бен жаждет повторить путь Энакина и увековечить в истории то, чего он не успел достичь.

«В нём слишком много от Вейдера» – с больно ранящим неодобрением в голосе снова и снова повторяет Хан, а Лея в какой-то момент перестаёт это отрицать. Дядя Люк отвергает всё, что Бен пытается ему втолковать. Все эти люди – самые близкие и такие катастрофически далёкие одновременно – смотрят на Бена с жалостью, сочувствием, разочарованием. Они не считают, что он поступает правильно. И тогда Бен клянётся, что обязательно докажет им обратное, заставит их понять, что в этой ситуации те, кто ошибаются, – это именно они.

Он ломает себя, выкорчёвывая из самого нутра все лишние, незначительные, сбивающие с истинного пути привязанности и связанные с ними эмоции. У него есть только один человек, к которому он с полным правом может что-то испытывать. Это – Энакин, и он умер раньше, чем Бен появился на свет.

Бен закрывается в себе, отдаляется от людей, пытающихся навязать ему свои взгляды на мир. Он тренируется в одиночестве, на износ, доводит себя до предела, чтобы стать сильнее, искуснее, чтобы быть достойным продолжить дело Дарта Вейдера. Его наследие – всепоглощающая боль, физическая и духовная, она глубоко ранит. Но каждый новый шрам на душе Бена или его теле – это ещё один шаг на пути к цели. Его не гложет страх, не снедает сомнение, он уверен в своём выборе.

Ритуал посвящения Бен выбирает для себя сам, вспоминая всё то, что показала ему Сила. Он обманом завладевает мечом Энакина, который Люк отказывается отдать ему добровольно. Едва прикоснувшись к этому мечу, Бен чувствует глубинную связь с ним. Он слышит крики детей, жизни которых беспощадно оборвал его предок, и отчётливо понимает, что должен сделать. Он направляется в академию Люка и совершает продиктованный Силой обряд: без всякой жалости или сомнения убивает всех юнлингов, которые попадаются ему на пути. И с каждым новым взмахом меча ему кажется, что он чувствует небывалое единение с Энакином.

Когда в живых не остаётся никого, эта связь прерывается.

Люк смотрит на Бена так, словно видит вместо него кого-то другого. У его горя, ярости и отчаяния нет границ, и он без труда отбирает меч. Это потеря, с которой Бен не готов смириться, но Сила шепчет ему: придёт время – и он получит обратно то, что принадлежит ему по праву.

Бен исчезает. Сила ведёт его туда, где он сможет получить достаточно могущества, чтобы стать тем, кем должен.

Прежнее имя ему больше не нужно. Он не отказывается от него, но с этой поры оно – лишь символ священной связи, что предопределила его будущее.

Бена Соло больше нет.

Отныне есть только Кайло Рен, который завершит то, что начал Дарт Вейдер.


End file.
